For You
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Sasuke. Meskipun harus ia ganti dengan hidupnya/"Oyasumi, Sasuke.. "/ warn inside/ Sasufem!Naru/ traktiran fict buat kesayangan Viz, #Saory Athena Namikaze /DLDR /rnr


**For you**

 **By QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasufem!Naru**

 **Family, angst**

 **Rate T**

 **Traktiran fict buat Saory Athena Namikaze**

 **Warning: genderswitch, straight, typo(s), OOC, etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Palu pengadilan sudah diketuk setengah jam yang lalu. Hakim dan semua personilnya sudah berlalu dari ruang persidangan, sesaat setelah keputusan diambil. Menyisakan dua orang berbeda gender yang masih terduduk di tempatnya.

Duduk dengan tenang di kursi penggugat dan tergugat.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati keheningan yang tercipta, setelah ketukan palu yang telah berhasil mengubah hidup mereka. Memutus semua hubungan yang terikat. menjadikan mereka berdua layaknya orang asing.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?" suara baritone itu terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tak saling menatap. Keduanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pada sebuah meja panjang, dimana Hakim yang memimpin sidang tadi, duduk disana.

"Percayalah, Sasuke—" menolehkan kepala dengan helaian emas itu. Manik _sapphire_ mencoba menatap pria yang pernah hidup bersamanya beberapa tahun ini, sebelum palu sidang perceraian mereka diketuk, "—semua ini, ku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu." Sebuah senyum ia coba sunggingkan meskipun gagal.

"Kebaikanku, kau bilang?!" mendesis. Manik kelam menghujam langsung _sapphire_ wanita bersurai emas yang pernah menyandang nama belakangnya. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang kebaikanku, huh?"

Tersenyum sinis, saat mendapati wanita itu terdiam karena ucapannya."Apakah perceraian ini yang kau bilang demi kebaikanku?"

Tangan yang terkulai di atas pangkuannya itu, meremat kuat fabrik gaun yang dikenakannya. Manik _sapphire_ _yang_ masih menatap langsung _onyx_ berkilat itu mulai berembun. "Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti, Sasuke." Berujar lirih dengan bibir yang bergetar. Wanita yang kembali menyandang nama ayahnya itu, menahan sesuatu yang mencoba lolos dari tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang akan ku mengerti, Naruto?!" meraung. Pria yang baru saja berstatus duda itu beranjak dari kursi tergugat yang didudukinya. Manik kelamnya berkilat tajam — namun menyimpan luka— menatap _sapphire_ yang semakin berembun.

"Katakan kepadaku!" suara yang biasa tegas itu terdengar putus asa. "Apa yang harus ku mengerti, untuk membuatmu tetap bersamaku?" suaranya melirih. Menatap wanita yang kini menundukkan kepala dengan helaian emas itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Naru."

Tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Bulir bening tumpah, membasahi pipi dengan tiga garis halus. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan isakan yang mencoba lolos darinya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap lirih, sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan pria yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Menatap punggung kecil yang semakin jauh untuk digapainya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja kepada Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

Manik emerald menatap sendu pada punggung rapuh di hadapannya. "Sasuke juga berhak tahu tentang kondisimu, Naru."

"Tidak, Sakura," wanita dengan helaian emas berujar tanpa menoleh. "Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki hak itu lagi."

Tatapan sapphire masih tertuju pada Halaman gedung Rumah Sakit yang dipenuhi beberapa pasien dan perawat —sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar di luar sana.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah pucatnya. Menerbangkan helaian emas sepunggung yang terlihat menipis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu?" suaranya seperti tercekat, namun gadis merah jambu itu tahu, jika wanita yang masih memunggunginya jauh lebih menderita. "Sasuke-kun juga berhak tahu. Karena saat bayi itu lahir.. Kau—"

Tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gadis serupa bunga di musim semi itu, terisak. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya tumpah.

Wanita dengan helaian emas itu berbalik. Manik sapphire yang hampir meredup itu menatap wanita merah jambu yang bergelar Dokter, tengah menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Senyum lemah tersungging. Melangkahkan kaki beralas sandal khas Rumah Sakit. Dirinya berjalan ke arah sang Dokter yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Karena itulah—" dua permata indah saling bertemu. "— aku punya satu permintaan untukmu."

.

.

Tak pernah terpikir oleh dirinya jika ia akan berada di tempat ini.

Manik emerald menatap ragu, salah satu pintu dengan angka berwarna emas yang menempel pada pintu.

Menghirup napas kemudian membuangnya. Mencoba menormalkan degup jantungnya.

Dengan ragu mengangkat tangan. Jemarinya menekan tombol di samping pintu. Tak hanya sekali, dua hingga tiga kali dirinya menekan tombol itu. Berharap seseorang di dalam sana segera membuka pintu.

Dirinya tak bisa menunggu. Begitupun seseorang disana yang membuat dirinya berada di tempat ini, sudah tidak dapat lagi menunggu.

Helaan napas lega keluarga dari bibir pinknya, saat pintu berwarna dark brown di hadapannya terbuka. Dan wajah bingung seseorang di hadapannya adalah hal pertama yang manik emeraldnya tangkap.

"Sakura?" nada monoton itu mengalun.

Tersenyum kaku, wanita itu pun menyahut. "Bolehkah aku masuk dan berbicara dengan mu?"

.

.For You

.

Onyx nya terpaku pada gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Dan sekelebat percakapannya dengan sahabat lamanya kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _'_ _Naruto sedang mengandung saat memutuskan untuk bercerai denganmu, Sasuke._ _'_

Melangkahkan kakinya mantap memasuki gedung tersebut. Langkah kaki perlahan berubah cepat.

 _'_ _Disaat yang sama, Naruto juga sedang melawan kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya._ _'_

Semakin cepat, saat perkataan orang itu terus terngiang ditelinganya.

 _'_ _Aku sudah memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya tapi ia menolak._ _'_

Berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit. Tak peduli beberapa orang yang memperingatinya untuk tidak berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit.

 _'_ _Naruto lebih memilih bayi yang dikandungnya dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri._ _'_

Pintu sebuah kamar rawat dengan label VIP pada pintu, dibukanya. Onyx kelam menjelajah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sebelum berhenti pada satu titik yang menjadi poros hidupnya.

"Naruto…" suaranya tercekat saat mendapati sosok wanita dengan helaian emas yang kian menipis. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, sejak terakhir kali dilihatnya. Selang infus dan alat bantu bernapas terpasang seperti melilit tubuhnya.

Manik sapphire membalas tatapan onyx yang sejak tadi tertuju ke tersungging lemah diantara raut pesakitannya. "Sasuke.."

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat saat mendengar panggilan lirih dari wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu. Merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu erat memeluk tubuh ringkih itu.

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku? Kenapa kau menyimpan semua ini seorang diri? Kenapa kau melarikan diri dariku?"

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa dikepalanya. Namun semua itu tercekat ditenggorokannya. Kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya ini, terlalu mengejutkannya.

"Ssst.." pelukan dilepas oleh Naruto sambil meringis. Tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi sakit di tubuhnya. "Putera kita sedang tidur." Manik birunya menoleh ke arah box bayi di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kau bisa membuatnya bangun, Sasuke."

Kelereng onyx ikut menatap ke arah box yang terdapat bayi mungil dengan sejumput rambut raven sepertinya. Menatap wajah polos bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas.

"Putera kita?"

Mengangguk lemah, senyum yang sama lemahnya masih tersungging di wajah tirusnya. "Ya. Putera kita, Sasuke."

Terbatuk keras, berhasil membuat panik sosok pria disampingnya.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Dokter." Berujar panik, hendak beranjak dari tepi bangsal dan mencari pertolongan. Namun terhenti saat tangan dengan selang infus yang menancap menahannya.

Onyxnya menatap Naruto yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu saat ini."

Masih saling bertatapan. Onyx Sasuke menatap keteguhan pada sepasang sapphire Naruto.

Menyerah.

Dirinya pun kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi bangsal. Membantu ibu dari puteranya untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Bukankah dia sangat tampan, Sasuke?" menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan pria itu. Sementara tatapannya tertuju pada bayi mungil yang terlelap di boxnya. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, kecuali mata birunya yang berasal dariku." Terkekeh pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Sementara, Sasuke masih terdiam. Ikut menatap bayi mungil itu. Ingin mempererat pelukannya namun takut menyakiti wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" lirih, pertanyaan itu pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa dan takut menjadi satu. Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana dirinya harus bersikap saat ini.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, kau pasti akan memintaku untuk menggugurkannya. Sama seperti Sakura dan yang lainnya."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi bayi itu juga buah cinta kita, Sasuke." Mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Pria itu pun balas menatap wajahnya.

Onyx dan sapphire bersitatap. Menyelami keindahan masing-masing.

"Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku, Sasuke." Onyx Sasuke, masih terpaku pada sapphire yang menatapnya penuh harap. "Jagalah putera kita dengan baik. Limpahi dia dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku berikan."

"Naruto.."

"Aku mohon, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Naruto menyela perkataannya. Menatapnya penuh harap dengan sepasang sapphire yang semakin meredup. Hatinya terluka saat sapphire yang begitu dikaguminya hampir kehilangan cahayanya.

Pria itu hanya mampu mengangguk lemah saat melihat senyuman yang begitu dirindukannya, tersungging di wajah cantik Naruto.

"Aku lelah.." Berujar lirih. Helaian emas yang tipis itu bersandar didada bidang Sasuke. Menyandarkan seluruh bebannya pada pria itu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Mata biru itu terasa semakin berat untuk tetap terbuka. "Oyasumi, Sasuke.."

Masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya dalam kedamaian.

Setetes bulir bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata pria bermarga Uchiha, jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Namun wanita yang sudah terlelap dalam tidur damainya itu sama sekali tak terganggu. Bahkan saat pria itu meraungkan namanya, dan bayi yang sejak tadi tertidur dalam boxnya pun ikut menangis keras.

Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidur damainya.

Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doumo, Minna-san..**

 **Viz back!**

 **Ini adalah fict traktiran buat kesayangannya Viz, Saory Athena Namikaze :3**

 **Sekaligus comeback-nya Viz ke fandom ini setelah menyelam di fandom sebelah. Tapi setelah ini, Viz mau HIATUS lagi dari fandom ini. Dan balik lagi bulan februari nanti bawa kelanjutan The NANNY KAACHAN sama MASTER and I. Jangan bosen nunggu ya ;)**

 **Kalau udah ga kuat nunggu, tinggalkan saja Author ga tau diri ini :')**

 **.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016, MINNA-TACHI ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
